paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Paradise Island HD
Initial Edits Hey Cmonyall and everyone, thank you for the updates and putting all these pieces together I think I'm starting to see a pattern, the repair costs goes up like this, for most of the buildings. Can anyone please confirm: (100% stands for the cost of lv 0) Income: 100% - 115% - 132% - 152% - 175% - 200% (+/- 1% or so) Repair Cost100%-120%-144%-172%-207%-248% Repair time stays the same = 50% of time to 100%-accumulation. Calcalcalcal 07:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) There is not really much data available in our tables yet to base those calcalcalcalculations on, but you might definately be on to something here :) Edit: My above comment is for the Income formula. I think there is no universal formula for the repair costs. As noted already on the Repair page's Talk: page, some buildings have a ratio between income and repair of 10:11, while other have something like 10:35 at the same upgrade level. CMONYALL 14:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Well I still haven't figured out the relationship between income and repair yet, what I mean is the if we found out the repair cost of, say, lv 3, then we can pretty much calculate the repair costs of the other levels. Same for the income %, accurate to say +/- 1%. If we can confirm that then once we have the repair/income of lv 1 we can pretty much calculate the rest. Say if we found out the repiar cost of magnate hotel lv 1 = 10000, then we can put lv 2 = 12000* (Putting an asterisk * there to note it's "predicted") Calcalcalcal 20:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see what you mean! That might save us a lot of work if that kind of relationship exists between upgrade levels ;) CMONYALL 22:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Not just upgrade but income also! :) I'm a little tired now after taking all these numbers. I still haven't figured out the "income after repair' number and how they're calculated. I entered all "the data I have into the XP/Income and repair sheets though. Calcalcalcal 06:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, it is definately starting to look like those formulas might be correct. Which would mean upgrading a structure would make it relatively less profitable, assuming the number of repairs per cash collections stays the same. I have not taken a good look at the spreadsheets way of calculating 'income after repairs', but I guess it should subtract the costs for the time it takes to repair a structure per hour from the income a structure generates per hour. Easily said, but that would need a complicated formula for Excel :p CMONYALL 09:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the repair costs goes up faster than the income, but still you're making more money per grid so it justifies the upgrade. I guess we can start with assuming 7% repair rate on every building every level. Calcalcalcal 20:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Second pier/Atlas Hotel Has anyone spent the 45 piastries to repair the 2nd pier? Does it repair instantaneously? What does the Atlas hotel produce? ---i have, every 8 hours it produces $10,000 and the buttons for relocate improve move to store and demolition are all inactive, i have had this for at least 8 days and collected the income every 8 hours and have not had to repair it Pirates Chest My experience with the timing of the Pirates Chest is very different than what is currently listed in that section. The section says that the Chest stays afloat "for certain" (or words to that effect) for 2 to 4 hrs. Not so when I did it. It stayed afloat for exactly ONE hour and only one hour. I tried it twice -- just to make sure. I waited solely because the section states that the longer you wait before you hit the chest, the more chance there is to get a piastre (on certain levels). So, I waited, thinking I'd have at least 2-4 hours and that towards the end of that window, I'd tap on the chest and get a piastre. No. Both times, the chest sunk exactly one hour after appearing and I lost any chance of getting money or a piastre. So, I think that section is misleading as it currently stands. Another thing: in my experience, when I missed the chance to hit the Pirates Chest in time, I did not have to wait 9 hours until it reappeared. It was the usual 5 hours. I'm new at this Wikipedia thing, so I hope I'm making this comment in the right place and doing this right. I don't feel comfortable editing the section myself but I wanted to give people a heads up, lest they lost their chance at money by waiting for the period stated in the section. KafkaZola 15:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC)KafkaZola Hey KafkaZola, thanks for your addition to this subject. I think I might have to check this issue myself soon (I will have some time for it this saturday) to see if you are correct. But Magicca might have been correct when he wrote the section on the Pirate Chest, but that it has changed in a newer version of the game since then. Anyway, you did fine on starting a discussion about this subject on the wiki's Talk page :) I'll edit the Pirate Chest section a little later today to add your comment, and will get back on this subject when I've checked it myself! CMONYALL 17:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, took some time to check it. Having the game running and watching Chests appear and disappear requires a lot of time... I have seen Chests disappear after one hour and after two hours. Haven't been able to check the time it takes before it reappears next though. CMONYALL 19:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for checking. :) I've been doing it too, a few more times. I've never had the chest appear for the 2-4 hours listed as being "certain" in the Wiki page. In my experience, it's still just one hour. What's weird though is that the 5 hour reappearance window has been just that one time. Since then, when I've missed the window for hitting the chest, it's taken ages for the chest to reappear. So, the 9 hour window may be right, if not even longer. But the "for certain, 2-4 hours," however, is not right in my experience and I think a caveat should be put in that section around that phrase. I'd be curious to know if anyone else has gotten the special, magic Golden Piastre from the Chest that doubles purchases within the game? I'm desperately hoping to get that as I need piastres badly and none of the cheating tips for doubling things like the bank or business center seem to work on my 4G HTC phone. :( But I'm starting to wonder if that was just a one-time special thing that the developers did in the early stages of the game and whether they've taken it away so that people spend even more real money on the game. So, anyone other than Magicca gotten it? I have gotten the Magic Golden Plastire more than once from the treasure chest but it is very occasional. I have noticed that when I go up levels the amount in the chest increases. Hello! I got the magic piastre and collected dollars for 24h, bur when the time ran out.....nothing happend! Why? 22:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I have never had the Magic Piastre myself, but from what I understand it doubles the piastres you get when you buy some from the store. And by this I mean the in-game store where you can buy game-$ or game-€ for real-life money. So collecting the profit of your structures has nothing to do with the Magic Piastre, you should have bought some € from the store. CMONYALL 01:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Unique buildings Hello,i have a problem with these unique buildings. For example the Indian parliament building has appeared at 30/7 and on my paradise island game was nothing. Can I ask you, how could that happened? Can you help me please? I really wanted that building but the time to buy it is maybe over. And also the previous special buildings like the travelling circus,estate and jewellery store has not appeared to me. Thank you Log on Can you tell me how I log back into my island? I installed it and uploaded it again because it wasn't registering my rewards, and now I can't get back on. CMONYALL , You wibia is the best site I have found on Paradise Island HD - Thanks! But why the "No friend requests!" policy? Why not create a section where people can post friend requests? Nelson So I got this pop up when I logged in this morning that said if I download and run My Country I would get 5 pietres so I did it but I didn't get my peitres. Anybody have any experience with this? PS the my country game is kinda boring... 13:49, September 13, 2011 (UTC)mark640 Old buildings sale? there is a new update today.but i dont find anything new when i open the game.can anyone tell me whats this new update for??? 10:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) scrolls I've accumulated a number of scrolls but can't figure out how to make use of them. When you tap "use", there's no way to reference a particular building. And when you want to improve a particular building, there's no way to invoke the use of a scroll. Please help 13:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Andrea => Scrolls CMONYALL 18:58, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Use the scroll and click the building to use it on. Kindle Fire I am playing version 1.2.9 on a Kindle Fire with the wireless running. I do not get any of the weekend specials. There is also limited functionality on the Sociality tabs--I can visit other islands selected from the Community tab but cannot invite a friend (always get the message "there is no such player" or use any of the codes required on the Services tab. I've changed my profile name and the island name thinking that might help but it hasn't. Any ideas? 13:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Updating to the latest versions of the game might solve the issues. CMONYALL 14:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Kindle Fire runs on a version of Android doesn't it? Where did you download Paradise Island from? The Android Play (Market)? If so, you should update it to v1.2.21, if not, the devs must have needed to release a different version for Kindle Fire. Also, where are you getting your friends names from to try? From Facebook's PI for Android page? Maybe PI on Kindle connects to different servers - you might just have to use Friend's names from here: http://www.amazon.com/Game-Insight-Paradise-Island/product-reviews/B0060D80NU?pageNumber=2 - should be plenty enough for you. DarkMoonRising 14:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Editing the wikia Heya, how do you tell the wikia what to display in the little "other pages" boxes? eg1: Category pages that display the pages in the category, what picture goes in those boxes? and: eg2: The Read More pages at the bottom of regular pages. ie. The 'Lightning' Catamaran shows text instead of its png, etc. DarkMoonRising 08:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC) What is displayed in the 'other pages' boxes cannot be manually decided as far as I know. It usually is the first picture of the page it links to, but sometimes it takes a part if the text on the page. Not sure why, but maybe that is to have some contents for the 'other pages' box in case a page does not have any picture in it. But I would also like all other pages boxes to be filled with the picture of the building so it becomes clear what page it links to without having to read the name under it. CMONYALL 11:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that the text seems to appear when the pictures are smaller. Tdt30 12:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) That seems to have been the case, so all fixed (for Gifts and Catamaran). DarkMoonRising 18:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Collapsable tables For everyone who has asked in the past and who is still interested in it: Collpasable tables will soon be an integral part of wikia. This is especially usefull for our Versions page, which is waaaaay too long as it is now. There was a workaround to the missing functionality, which I had researched in the beginning of this year, but it requires some Java code to be implemented on the site but would therefore not work for people who have disabled Java (either in their wikia user profile, or in their personal browser). You'll know when the new wikia updates are available, including the collapsable tables! CMONYALL 18:17, June 12, 2012 (UTC) How do i resolve this error in game... "your social capabilities have been restricted due to suspicion of cheating. for additional informatin please contact suport " Do what the message tells you: contact support Tdt30 02:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) UTC Leap Second We're all familiar with adding a day each leap year because there are 365.24 days per year, not 365.00 There are also 86400.002 SI seconds per day, not 86400.000, so every couple of years we need to add a Leap Second, so tonight, at midnight, we gain an extra second. It is vital that everyone sets their clocks back one second otherwise we will all be off a bit tomorrow. To put this into perspective: 2011/06/30|23:59:58 2011/06/30|23:59:59 2011/07/01|00:00:00 2011/07/01|00:00:01 2012/06/30|23:59:58 2012/06/30|23:59:59 2012/06/30|23:59:60 2012/07/01|00:00:00 2012/07/01|00:00:01 What will this do to the Bonuses/Weekend issue? Owwww yeahhhhh, I can party one second longer tonight! Muhahahaha :D CMONYALL 11:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Do the building price discount scrolls also apply to land purchases on Island HD? ---- Dennis12